In marketing a product across many geographical regions or through multiple retailers, multiple teams of sales personnel are typically involved. Each team may establish their own program for promotional activities (coupons, temporary price reductions, etc.) with the retailer for which they are responsible or for the market or region they supervise. Experience may be a guide as to the impact a particular promotion may have on product sales, allowing sales staff to estimate, for example, that a 10% price reduction may result in a 50% increase in sales.